sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Two Eyes
| Length = 34:09 | Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = Tommy LiPuma | Reviews = | Last album = Love Life (1981) | This album = Two Eyes (1983) | Next album = Get Here (1988) }} Two Eyes is the third studio album by the American singer/songwriter Brenda Russell, released in 1983. Album History The track "Hello People" was co-written and performed with Michael McDonald, whereas the track "Look Down, Young Soldier" featured a whole chorus of star names including Rita Coolidge, Pattie Brooks, Randy Crawford, Christopher Cross, James Ingram, Patrice Rushen, Joe Esposito, Leon Ware, and Al Jarreau (who was the subject of the track "Jarreau" that Russell had written for the album). Two Eyes was Russell's first and only album with Warner Bros. Records, whom she signed with after leaving A&M Records (the label that had released her first two solo albums). However, despite the impressive list of personnel, the album was not a commercial success and Russell's contract with Warner Bros. came to an end. Russell would return to A&M a few years later for her next album. In 1990, singer Lalah Hathaway covered the song "It's Something" under the title "Somethin'" on her self-titled debut album. Later in 2013 Lalah Hathaway with Snarky Puppy did another rendition of the song for the album 'Family Dinner - Volume 1', which on January 26, 2014, won a Grammy Award in the "Best R&B Performance" category. Track listing # "I Want Love To Find Me" (Brenda Russell, Bill LaBounty) – 3:02 # "It's Something" (Brenda Russell, David Foster) – 3:31 # "Hello People" (Brenda Russell, Michael McDonald) – 3:24 # "Two Eyes" (Brenda Russell) – 3:16 # "Stay Close" (Brenda Russell, Don Grusin) – 4:25 # "Jarreau" (Brenda Russell) – 3:13 # "New York Bars" (Brenda Russell) – 4:04 # "I'll See You Again" (Brenda Russell) – 4:20 # "Look Down, Young Soldier" (Brenda Russell) – 4:40 Personnel * Brenda Russell - lead and backing vocals * Robbie Buchanan - keyboards * David Foster - keyboards * Leon Pendarvis - keyboards * Michael McDonald - Fender Rhodes (3), synthesizer (3), LinnDrum programming (3), backing vocals (3) * Jeff Porcaro - drums * John Robinson - drums * Paulinho Da Costa - percussion * Nathan East - bass * Dean Parks - guitar * David Williams - guitar * Caleb Quaye - guitar (8) * Stevie Wonder - harmonica (8) * Kim Hutchcroft - saxophone * Larry Williams - saxophone * Jerry Hey - trumpet * Gary Grant - trumpet * Bill Reichenbach Jr. - trombone * Backing vocals on "Look Down, Young Soldier": Pattie Brooks, Rita Coolidge, Randy Crawford, Christopher Cross, Joe Esposito, Donny Gerrard, James Ingram, Al Jarreau, David Lasley, Patrice Rushen and Leon Ware Production * Producer: Tommy LiPuma * Executive Producers: David Nathan and Paul Tarnopol * Recording and Mix: Al Schmitt * Creative Director: Rich Kamerman References Category:Brenda Russell albums Category:1983 albums Category:Albums produced by Tommy LiPuma Category:Warner Bros. Records albums